What Karin Did
by Flufferpuf
Summary: Anyone else wonder what it was Karin did to Sasuke? And how Sugiestsu knows? Well here’s my take on it. M for nonconsensual sex, jelly, an uchihacest twist, an examining table and SasukeXKarin.


Viva La.

What Karin Did.

Synopsis: Anyone else wonder what it was Karin did to Sasuke? And how Sugiestsu knows? Well here's my take on it. M for non/consensual sex, jelly, an uchihacest twist, an examining table and SasukeXKarin.

"Karin-chan, good. I brought Sasuke-kun here to see you." Orochimaru swept in, Sasuke behind him.

"Hello, Sasuke, I'm K-ka." She turned and looked at him, nearly having a nosebleed. "K-kaa-riin."

"Hn."

"There seems to be some kind of iodine channel blockage, so, since Kabuto can't find it" he spoke with acid on his breath, "you will locate its' source and put an end to it."

"I will do my best Orochimaru-sama." He left leaving Karin and Sasuke, and an examining table. She turned to him and pulled out a chart. "Alright, first," she tried to adjust herself to appear more calm than she actually was. "I need some basic information."

"Hn…"

"Height?"

"Five foot four."

"Weight?"

"One hundred and seven."

"Chakra type?"

He stared at her then answered, "Lightening…and fire."

She nodded and whisked through the rest of the questions. "Alright, lie on the table, I'm going to inject you with some potassium bicarbonate, you'll feel a bit woozy, but I'll be able to look at you better."

He didn't answer as he leaned backwards on the table and landed with his hair splayed around him. He rolled up the sleeve of his kimono and tensed as she injected him with the cloudy fluid.

His eyes instantly tightened and began to droop. She gave him a few minutes then set to work. She ran her hands over his forehead, to his throat, to his chest, her fingers dancing along his abs, stopping at the break between his ribs and stomach.

"I, may need to, er, see his hips." Agreeing with herself, she opened up his shirt to his navel. Karin let out a short gasp as she heard the heart monitor tell her that Sasuke's pulse was rising. She smirked, pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. She opened his kimono completely, folding it, she put it on a chair.

"Now that, _that_, is out of the way, let me continue." She ran her hands over his stomach, rubbing in some petroleum jelly to help activate his skin cells. As she ran her hands from nipples to belt line, Sasuke moaned.

Karin pulled back when she heard it.

"It was nothing." She jibed herself and ran her greased hands over him again. This time he moaned loudly. "…Aah..haha." Against her arm she felt the rising arousal.

Sasuke's eyes slid open, tongue running over his lips. He ran a hand down his chest, and over his navel, stopping short at his pants.

"Nooo!" Karin nearly screamed. His pause ended as Sasuke unlaced his pants and dug his hand in. Karin wanted to rub her eyes, but they wouldn't move from Sasuke's chest, his now heaving chest. "Sasuke-kun?" She questioned though she knew he was too out of it to know who she was or what he was doing.

An evil thought crossed her mind. "Sassuke-kun?" She leaned over his face, her lips gently pressing his, her breasts on his throat. "Are you horrny?"

"Aah, mm, yeah." He had stopped pumping himself and pulled his arm from his pants.

"Do you want," she pushed against him, "the smex?"

"The…hot kind." He reached around her head and bit down on her bottom lip. Surprised, in a good way, Karin climbed onto the table, and onto his chest. Straddling him, she was able to deepen the kiss until she wanted more.

She pulled back and tore off her glasses. Throwing them down she felt Sasuke's hands tickling the hem of her extremely short shorts. He went a bit higher, fingers now finding the soft fabric of her panties near her small butt.

When he squeezed her cheeks she gasped, shuddering through her whole body. She rocked forward.

"Sas-Sasuke!" She gasped. He pulled his hands out and pulled on the front of her shorts. She leaned forward against him as her shorts were discarded, showcasing her white undies. Sasuke reached to her face and stuck a finger in her mouth. Unsure of what he was doing, she sucked on it. Soon he pulled it out and ran it down her chest, pushing down the zipper with the other. She helped him, throwing off her long shirt on top of her shorts.

He hooked a finger around her bra, letting his wet finger slide between her breasts. "Take it off."

She complied immediately. Now all she wore were her skimpy underwear. Sasuke stuck his finger back in her mouth, teasingly rubbing it against her teeth.

He sat up and pushed her backwards. Running his wet finger down her chest, she gasped and shuddered, a moan or two every few seconds.

He pressed against the cotton and rubbed her, sending shocks through her.

This was nice and all, she thought, but, "Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Fuck me."

He smirked, a cold, unrestrained grin and unbuttoned his own pants.

Now she sat up and leaned forward, looking down at Sasuke's large and quite erect cock. Her hair swept around her cheeks, he collected it behind her head.

It was Karin's turn to smirk, though she wouldn't let the world know it, she rather enjoyed this part of sex and had gotten quite, experienced at it. She licked the leaking member, sucking up all of the pre cum.

Running her hands on his thighs and back to his balls she knew he was enjoying it.

"Nno teasing."

She jerked him a couple of times then licked her lips and opened her mouth. Half his length was in her mouth when he grew bored. He bunched her hair and pushed her down further, her lips grazing his balls.

She pulled back and then down again. He groaned, she liked it. She put her hands on his thighs and did it again, loud slurping and sucking sounds emitted from them. Sasuke grabbed her hair, gripping it so that he wouldn't come too fast.

He groaned again and began thrusting with her, the sounds of sucking and groaning filling the air.

"Ohuh, I'm gonna, cum." He squeezed her hair and pushed her to his shaft again, squirting right into her throat. When he finished he let go. She pulled off him leaving a thin trail of cum on his penis. She swallowed what was in her mouth then ran her tongue over him again to collect what she had missed.

He moaned as his erection grew again. Sasuke pushed Karin onto her back and, using one hand, ripped off her panties. With a hand on her breast and the other on her thigh, Sasuke grinned manically and pushed into Karin.

Karin screamed, scratching frantically at Sasuke. He paused and lowered his head to her ear.

"Does it hurt that much nii-san?" Karin's eyes were wide as she pushed against Sasuke's chest, her fingers slipped over his slick muscles. Slipped? Then she remembered rubbing the jelly on Sasuke's chest before. She cupped a large handful of it and shoved it downward onto Sasuke's cock and her opening. Sasuke was still mumbling to himself so he didn't notice her adding the jelly.

The friction increased. Karin threw back her head and screamed again, this time in pleasure.

Twenty minutes later Karin fidgeted, adjusting her shorts for the fifth time. Sasuke sat up groggily.

"Karin-chan?" Orochimaru came in. "Sasuke-kun, let's go." He turned to her. "He looks better."

"I would hope so. I found that his salt levels were, off." Orochimaru put a hand on her chin.

"You're such a good girl."

"Arigato, Orochimaru-sama." Sasuke stood up and adjusted his kimono. The top seemed as if it had gone awry. He paid no mind to it and thanked Karin. While she blushed, Sasuke thought of the odd dream he had while under the effects of, well whatever drug she had given him. He nearly blushed at the thought of it…Itachi, with a vagina? A shudder threatened him, as he knew tonight would be a one man show.

"N-no. It was, fine, pleasurable- " She blushed furiously and pushed her glasses up. "What am I saying? Feel better Sasuke-kun…" The red ran across her face, even tinting her ears.

Orochimaru and Sasuke turned and left.

"Oh," another evil thought passing through her mind, "I think Sasuke should come and visit again next month. Or perhaps next week!" Her eyes glinted as she ran through the door after them to schedule his next appointment.

As the door slammed behind her, one of the tanks bubbled.

"Well, just because I don't have an actual penis, doesn't mean I can't get aroused…assholes." Sugietsu muttered to no one in particular. "Perhaps that Karin will come back in here, really horny this time, and in the mood for fish." More bubbles escaped the tank.

FIN

Haha. I really liked writing this one. Though, I don't know if anyone else has thought of this already. I mean, what could Karin have done to Sasuke that she is so embarrassed about? She must have drugged/raped him! It is so logical.

Reading/reviewing and commenting on what YOU think Karin did would be fun.

Plain old reviews are appreciated too. 

-Flufferpuf


End file.
